A Christmas Kiss
by SpacePirateGirl
Summary: It's Christmas! But Sasuke doesn't care, Juugo's scared of going crazy, and Suigetsu and Karin are arguing.... At some point, Sasuke and Juugo disappear and leave their two friends by themselves. Will there finally be some Christmas spirit in this team?


**A/N: I am like a HUUUUUUGE Suigetsu fan :P so I decided it would be fun to write a Hebi Fanfiction about CHRISTMAS :-D YAY :-) It's got SuiKa in it (I'm also a big fan of SuiKa), so beeeeeeware :-P and of course a little SasukexKarin (even though I absolutely haaaaate it x( ) lol, so I hope you all enjoy this fic :-) You guys are so awesome:-)**

_**Warning: This could possibly have spoilers up to the latest manga chapter. . . well. . . not really, but as long as you know who Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu are, then there are no spoilers for you in this. :-D**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. . . But one day, Suigetsu. . . and Sasuke. . . will soooooooooo be miiiiiiiiine:-P LOL, jk.**

* * *

A Christmas Kiss

"I don't care if it's Christmas," stated Sasuke's emotionless voice. "We still have to find Itachi, and I don't want to waste more time on a dumb holiday."

Suigetsu was grinning cheerfully as always, Karin was fuming, and Juugo was just being. . . Juugo.

"But, Saaaaaasukeeeeee!" Karin whined. "Christmas isn't a dumb holiday! It's when you show people that you care about them! Don't you care about us?"

Still wearing that annoying grin, Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "As if he cares about you, Four Eyes! He only cares about killing his brother."

Karin turned around so fast that her hair nearly hit the rogue Mist ninja in the face. "Stop acting like you know how Sasuke feels, you smart-ass!"

"Oh, stop being so mean," Suigetsu countered teasingly. "I mean, it was _you _who said it was Christmas. . ."

Karin growled. "Why, you little—"

Just as she was about to flail a punch, Sasuke stepped in the way of the fight. "Enough!" he ordered. Both Suigetsu and Karin froze immediately.

"But he was aggravating me, Sasuke!" the red-head whined. "It's not _my_ fault—"

Sasuke stifled a sigh. "I don't care whose fault it is. First of all, Juugo's getting nervous with you two fighting all the time, and secondly, it's seven in the morning—you're going to wake up everybody in this hotel."

It was true. . . Juugo was desperately avoiding the sight of Karin and Suigetsu fighting again. He appeared miserable about his impulses to kill, especially since the feelings were rising so close to the surface. . . And angry yells from customers in other hotel rooms were beginning to rise.

"Gee, Four Eyes, see what you've done? Everybody's going to get mad at us over your loud, ugly voice," Suigetsu commented quietly.

"_What was that—_"

"Enough!" Sasuke repeated. "Now gather your stuff, so we can leave."

But _then_ the issue over Christmas simply returned.

"Aw, but, Sasuke, it's Christmas. . . can't we just have _one_ day of rest?" Karin tried again, hope evident in her eyes.

Deep down, the Uchiha felt as if he was surrounded by three psychopathic idiots. . . well, ironically, Juugo was a _bit_ better than the other two on his team. "Fine! But if I hear one tiny insult from either you _or_ Suigetsu, we're leaving, and never celebrating any holiday ever again."

The red-headed girl of Team Hebi squealed. "You're the best, Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed.

Some time during Karin's endless speech on stuff about Christmas and Suigetsu's dreamy staring at his zanbatõ, Sasuke had gotten up and disappeared. Soon the rest of Team Hebi came to the conclusion that he was gathering more information on his brother. . . or something to that effect. . .

Karin sighed loudly. "How come no one but me seems to care that it's Christmas?" she asked.

"We're so sick of Christmas since you won't keep quiet for one single minute about it," Suigetsu answered so quickly that Karin wondered if he had the whole answer worded out before she had even asked the question.

"_I _care that it's Christmas," Juugo said politely.

Karin seemed surprised, but quickly smiled to cover it up. "You do, Juugo? You're _so_ much more gentlemanly than some _other_ people I know. . ."

A tiny "hmph," directed at Karin, came from Suigetsu.

The red-head just ignored it. "I have an idea! Let's get Sasuke a present for Christmas! He's always so worked up in finding his brother. . . I feel bad for him. . ."

"Good idea," Juugo replied. "We should get him one while he's gone."

"Yeah! But what should we get him. . .?" Karin agreed.

Suigetsu laughed. "Let's get him a different shirt or something. . . I'm sick of his dumb outfit. Is he trying to attract every girl on the planet?" He yelped in pain as he felt his head materialize into water because of Karin's punch.

"I happen to _like_ his shirt, baka!" she yelled. "I bet you're just jealous of him!"

After a few minutes of angry bickering, Suigetsu noticed something was out of place. . . "Hey, wait a second, Four Eyes!" he said, blocking her relentless kicks. "Where'd Juugo go?"

Karin stopped suddenly, and looked around. "You're right! Where did he go?"

"I guess he didn't want to see you beat me to death, or he could go crazy again," Suigetsu decided.

"Oh, shut your goddamned mouth! You _made _me start punching you!"

"Why the hell would I want to make you punch me? It fucking _hurts_!"

"Suigetsu, stop being mean! It's _Christmas_!"

"_You _stop—" He did a double-take as he remembered Karin's previous words. "Wait. . ." Suigetsu realized aloud. "Did you just call me. . . Suigetsu?"

Karin frowned and stood up as she folded her arms. "Just. . . shut up. . ."

"Ha! You did!" Suigetsu teased. "That means _I _win!"

Karin glared angrily at the silver-haired teen. "The_ I-Can-Come-Up-With-Nastier-Insults-For-Longer-Than-You-Argument_ doesn't count today!"

"What the hell—" Suigetsu stood up to glare at her.

"It's Christmas, Suigetsu, don't you get it!" Karin yelled. "I don't want to argue anymore today. . ."

Suigetsu was about to throw an insult in, when he saw Karin's upset face. She looked as though she was about to cry, and, for some strange reason, he hated watching girls cry. "Hey, don't be sad," he said with the nicest voice he could manage. "I'm sorry for insulting you. . ."

Karin glanced up. "You. . . you mean it?"

"Yeah, you're wasting water if you cry, silly," he teased, but this time Suigetsu used a tone of voice to show he wasn't trying to get on her bad side.

Karin laughed slightly. "Stop getting so obsessed with water, you—"

_What the_. . . Karin was frozen at first. . . she didn't even realize what was happening till a few long seconds after soft lips had pressed down on hers. Then she tried to draw back, but his arm held her too tight. To put it simply, she was trapped in his meaningful embrace, in his surprisingly comforting kiss.

Struggling, Karin attempted to bite Suigetsu's invading tongue, but, when she felt sharp teeth begin to graze her _own_ tongue, she decided against it.

Karin hated to admit it, but. . . the taste wasn't that bad. Not bad at all. Of course, it tasted mostly like water, but she had never realized just how _good_ water had tasted. . . She could also feel a slight sweet taste in his mouth.

Despite how good it felt, and how she was so excited on how it was her first kiss ever, if it was any _normal_ day, she would've screamed for help and would have pretended to throw up afterwards. . . but it wasn't any normal day, it was _Christmas_. _Hmph, let fish-boy enjoy it while he can_, she decided angrily, even though she was enjoying the kiss herself.

As he finally ceased kissing her passionately, Suigetsu stared into her red eyes and grinned.

Karin could only smile with him at his next words.

"Merry Christmas, bitch," Suigetsu said as he completely drew away from her and returned to. . . . whatever he was doing before.

_It wasn't exactly concrete, and it wouldn't really last forever_, Karin thought to herself. _But I guess. . . that _maybe_. . . it _could_ be. . . the best Christmas gift I ever got. . ._

_Maybe._

* * *

**A/N: AWWWWW :-P lol, jk. Anyway, I'm sorry for any dumb mistakes and short length I had in this. . . BUT. . . I kinda wrote this right now, tonight, CHRISTMAS EVE, in about fifteen minutes only, so. . . excuse my errors. I hardly even edited it :-( But I hoped you enjoyed it anyway!! SuiKa is sooo cool (except I hate it, at the same time, since **_**I**_** sooooooo like Suigetsu, too:-P dumb competition :-( lol, jk). . . Um. . . yeah. . . anyway reviews are always nice (show some Christmas spirit and review people:-P lol, jk jk), and my last words for this author's note arrrrrrrrrre!!!!:**

**:-D**

**MERRY**

**CHRISTMAS**

**:-D**


End file.
